1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to typing keyboards, and more particularly, to symmetrical keyboards that are bio-mechanically efficient. The name keyboard refers to a computer keyboard, an extended or enhanced computer and word processor keyboard, and to a typewriter keypad portion of the extended keyboard. Symmetrical refers to the size of the keys on the keyboard, the location and arrangement of the keys, as well as the arrangement of indicia printed, engraved or embossed on the keys. Symmetrical keyboard, then, refers to the typewriter keypad portion of an enhanced keyboard and to the enhanced keyboard itself when the typewriter keypad is symmetrical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,903 issued to Stuart and Barbara Herzog on Jun. 2, 1987. However, it differs from the present invention because Herzog et al. makes inefficient use of the triangular space located in the center of the keyboard. In addition, Herzog et al. does not logically and symmetrically arrange symbols and punctuation marks or control keys on their keyboard.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem of symmetry in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.